


Part of the equation

by kurojiri



Series: HP stories: 500 or less words [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Multi, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Polyamory, and a good middle man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Some things don’t change as fast as they should. Some do.





	Part of the equation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Used: Disgust

None of them had bothered to change out of their uniforms. Not like Neville could have trusted himself from leaving, he had always been told he had a weak heart. And when he looked at both Rolf and Malfoy, Neville felt weaker when both boys continued with their arguments.

It had been a rough couple of weeks as their seventh, (and sixth year for Rolf) had managed to coil Neville’s body.

Classes were rough, and with the war touching the walls of Hogwarts Neville had found his courage. He passed each day with confidence he wished had brought the war to a boiling small conclusion. But it hadn’t. Most of the houses had all made their meetings and appointed a schedule to maintain their sanities, but it seemed like Malfoy and Rolf had their own stances again. Neville had been one of the few people that had the temperament to stand as a middle man, which had been the reason why he stayed behind.

They all each had done their own deeds of capturing their interests, but it had all lasted as far as each of them could throw. Rolf, for all his smiles and easy manners didn’t stop himself from moving forward with Malfoy as they all clashed. Neville had wondered when it all started. With them all leaning on their words, having disputes after challenges within their reaches. He had been sure there had been a disgust and anger in their words, in Rolf’s eyes rolling when Malfoy sneered while Neville tiptoed in the background.

In the beginning it had been rough.

But Neville still waited while, Rolf and Malfoy lingered. They all stayed when everyone else left; and it had pitched how Rolf and Malfoy smirked in the end when they reached a conclusion. Neville would never understand it completely but when they each all calmed down, it felt okay.

As if, the world whispered secrets that envisioned them to maintain their triad. It would all make sense one day. And before then, Neville would see how all their venom and disgust would eventually fade into fondness.

It would be subtle, and it would bloom like the plants that Neville cared for.


End file.
